Break Up! (UNFAIR)
by DumbAce
Summary: Apa maksudnya berita baru ini JINO SM THE BALLAD mempunyai GIRLFRIEND seorang trainee SM yang terdeteksi bernama Do Kyungsoo? Kim Jongin kelimpungan setengah mati karena berita yang tersebar menyangkut kekasihnya Kyungsoo dan sialnya gadis nya itu juga sedang menahan emosi karena berita Jongin dan Soojung. Rocomedy of KAISOO with official pair. CH 1 : News (special for Lovelrin)


**Break Up BBAM!  
**

~ 1st : The News ~

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

 **Other Cast:** EXO member, SHINee member, Super Junior Member.

 **Genre:** Romance, Comedy **Rating:** T || **Length:** Chapter

 **Summary:** Apa maksudnya berita baru ini JINO SM THE BALLAD mempunyai GIRLFRIEND seorang trainee SM yang terdeteksi bernama Do Kyungsoo? Kim Jongin kelimpungan setengah mati karena berita yg tersebar menyangkut kekasihnya Kyungsoo dan sialnya gadis nya itu juga sedang menahan emosi karena berita Jongin dengan Soojung. KAISOO/other pair. CH 1 : News

PS : Special for my Lovely authornim LOVELRIN.

...

..

Huft aku mendesah pelan, lagi dan lagi berita tentang namja sialan itu muncul di TL twitter ku.

"arghh kalau begini terus kapan aku melupakan berita sialan ituuuu?" aku langsung mematikan laptop ku. Ku rebahkan tubuhku disofa empuk ini. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa tapi tetap saja tidak bisa! Saat aku mencoba merelaksasikan pikiran ku darinya, tetap saja berita sialan itu muncul di dalam otakku!

"aishh namja sialan itu mengapa dia membuat skandal baru lagi ? Kali ini beritamu tentang kau dan Soojung! Terus besok mungkin kau akan ada skandal baru lagi! Dengan Sulli, Seulgi lah atau mungkin tentang yeoja fans terus bisa juga dengan mantan yeojachigumu yakan?" aisss ada apa dengan diri mu ini Kyungsoo~ya? sejak kapan kau peduli dengan namja sialan itu?

'DRTTT DRRRT DRRRTT' tiba-tiba saja handphone milikku bergetar dengan cepat aku mengambil handphone Samsung lollipop putihku yang telah menyala riang minta diambil==' 1 message, itu yang tertera dilayar hpku aku langsung membukanya.

~FROM: 'DeerLuhan'

 _Jangan ambil kesimpulan sebelum kau tahu kebenarannya Kyungsoo~ya._

 _Kau mengerti kan maksudku?_

Aku menghela nafasku, mengapa disaat aku ingin melupakan dirinya malah banyak sekali orang yang mencoba mengingatkan dia? Aku kemudian membalas pesannya

~TO: 'DeerLuhan"

 _Huft, aku tidak akan mengambil pusing dengan masalah dia dengan_ _Soojung_ _kok. Aku baik-baik saja^^_

~FROM: 'DeerLuhan'

 _Ah ya! Araseo seorang_ _Do Kyungsoo_ _kan tidak akan pernah mau peduli dengan namja sialan itu:p hhehe, yasudahlah terserah kau saja! Aku hanya mengingatkanmu! jangan berdiam diri seperti ini otte? aku khawatir tauuuuu! Y_ _a su_ _dah anyeong^^ #chu~~:**_

~TO: 'DeerLuhan'

 _Gomawo unnieee, Ne anyeong^^ #gakterimachu~nya hhe :p_

Yayayayaya aku berbohong tadi, kenyataanya sekarang aku tengah galau memikirkan berita itu. Seorang Do Kyungsoo disaingkan dengan Jung Soojung? Jelas saja dia lebih dari segalanya. Aku tahu kok mereka memang sangat cocok kalau sedang berada atau jalan berdua. Aku akui itu mereka sangat cocok dan aku juga tahu kok kalau aku memang tertinggal jauh dari Soojung. Dia cantik, terkenal, bisa memasak, ramah, baik huaaaaaaaa sedangkan aku?

Tiba-tiba sebuah nada dari hpku menyala dan itu cukup untuk membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengambilnya lagi dan melihat tulisan dilayar hpku ' Chanyeol calling'. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseyo"

"ah Kyungsoo~ya kau tak usah melihat berita itu! Aish sebenarnya itu tidak benar! Jongin gak pacaran kok sama Soojung! Kau tahukan Jongin tak akan pernah bisa berpaling darimu walaupun dia dikelilingi oleh banyak yeoja!" Aku mendesah lagi. Hupt sudah bisa ku tebak!

"Kau menelponku hanya untuk ini? Kau kira aku peduli dengan dirinya? Aish sudahlah aku tak apa! Yasudah ya aku ingin mengerjakan tugas ku lagi! Anyeong Chanyeoolliiii."

"yahh Do Kyungsoo tunggu dulu…ak.." KLIKK

aku mematikan sambungannya.

Belum sampai semenit tiba-tiba suara handphone ku bergetar lagi aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku malah mencoba untuk fokus ke arah tv memencet-mencet remote tak beraturan, mencoba mengalihkan hp ku yang dari tadi tak berhenti bergetar! Setelah cukup lama hpku tak bergetar lagi, ku putuskan untuk mengambilnya.

WAWWWW ada 15 messege masuk? Dengan malas aku membaca pesan itu satu persatu.

FROM:'UnicornXING'

 _Aku tahu dirimu_ _Kyungsoo_ _~ya, jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau tak mau cerita aku akan menunggumu untuk bercerita dengan_ _ku ne~, aih iya aku diteror oleh namja sialanmu, mengesalkan sekali. Tenang saja aku akan membalasnya otte, i love youuu_

Memang unnieku yang satu ini paling mengerti keadaanku.

FROM:'my byunbaekhyunnie'

 _Yak! DO Kyungsoo kenapa kau menjadi tenang seperti ini biasanya kau akan langsung marah atau kau kau akan menyuruh kami menjauhi namja sialanmu tapi kenapa ini tidak?_ _Kyungie~ya_ _jangan seperti itu, ceritakanlah pada_ _si imut_ _yg paling keren_ _ini!_

Hahaha, ada-ada saja dengan tingkah sahabatku yang abnormal ini!

FROM:'Zitaonieee'

 _Kyungie_ _tak usah pikirkan hal itu! Kau tahu wajahmu lebih beratus juta kali lipat cantik dari nenek jelek itu, eittss aku tak bohong kok terbukti kan kalau_ _kyungie_ _banyak didekati namja idol? H_ _e_ _he jadi tak perlu khawatir_ _!_ _kyungi_ _e~ya! Hwaiting^^_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari Zitao hahaha dasar anak itu dia jugakan banyak di dekati oleh namja kekekeke

FROM:'MinhoChoi'

 _Hanya satu kalimat saja_ _kyungsoo_ _~ya "aku selalu ada didekatmu walaupun aku jauh dichina sini"_

Aku menghela nafas 'aku merindukan minhoooooo', ucapku lirih

FROM: 'jongdaejoker'

 _Huwaaa, yak my dongsaeng~ah semua akan baik-baik saja, selama ada aku hhehe^6^_

Aish dasaar aneh, ckckck kasian Xiumin mendapatkan dia -_- tapi jongdae lucu juga.

FROM: 'Xiuminnie unnie'

 _Saengiii_ _, aish_ _kyungie_ _~ya mana sikap setanmu? Kenapa kau menjadi diam seperti ini? haishh kau tahu tidak namja sialanmu mengi_ _rim pesan terus kepada_ _ku dari tadi. Aish aku terganggu tau! Aku bilang suruh nanya langsung_ _pada mu_ _tapi dia malah gak mau!_ _kyungie_ _tenang_ _Jonginnie_ _udah aku marahin habis-habisan kok! Terus_ _Soojung_ _udah aku nasehatin eh dia malah_ _c_ _uma nitip maap doang aihh nyebeli_ _n_ _! Ais_ _h_ _yasudah_ _kyungie_ _kau baik-baik saja disana ya! Hehehe^^ bye bye_ _saengiiiku_ _mmmmuach:****_

Hahaha dasar Xiumin ini, sikap blak-blakannya langsung keluar. Haha tapi aku sedikit bangga olehnya setidaknya aku tak perlu memarahi lagi Jongin itu!

FROM:'Junmyeonsiguardian'

 _Ckckck cinta kalian sedang di uji_ _kyungsoo_ _~ya! Ku harap kau sabar menghadapinya! Berdoalah kepada tuhan. Hehehe^^ YAK! Setan yeoja kau jangan mengataiku over realigus lagi ya awas kau!_ _yak! aku kangen dengan_ _Yixing kyungsoo~ya_ _. Bisakah kau suruh dia untuk menerima sms, telfon atau video call dariku untuknya? Haiss sudahlah aku juga lagi rada galau_ _karena xingie_ _! Proud to me T_T_

Haha dasar oppa religius ini, huft tadi kata Yixing namja sialan itu menerornya tapi kenapa aku juga di teror oleh si king of religius itu?

FROM:'NotKrisSytle' (Yifanbulee)

 _Yak! What's up bro! kekeke:p ada apa lagi kau dengan namja sialan mu? Ckckck kenapa kalian harus berantem mulu sih? Kau tahu dari tadi_ _Zitao_ _sms denganku katanya kau berbeda dengan biasanya jika kau tahu ada sekandal dengan_ _Jongin_ _! Ckckck_ _Kyungsoo_ _~ya aku kangen dorm, member_ _EXO_ _dan juga teriakan mu dan_ _Jongin_ _jika ada masalah! Yak ku harap kau menjadi yang seperti dulu agar jika aku kembali_ _dari kanada_ _kau dan_ _Jongin_ _seperti dulu lagi menghancurkan dorm jika kalian marahan! Hehehehe bogoshipo saeng~ah^^_

Nado bulee, bogoshippo jeongmal! Huft kapan kau akan kembali ke dorm lagi? Aku kangen melihat kau dan Zitao beradu argumentasi, sampai member EXO lainnya pusing melihat tingkah Couple gila seperti kalian T_T

FROM:'Taeminnie'

 _Kau tahu_ _kyungieyaa_ _? Aku lebih takut kau yang diam seperti ini, di bandingkan dengan sifat setanmu itu! Hhe kau dan_ _jongin_ _itu memang sama saja==, sama_ _-sama_ _gengsian!_

Huuu dasar taemin :')

Hupt apakah orang" mengirim sms ku hanya karena sikap ku yang berbeda dari biasanya? Hingga membuat mereka khawatir seperti ini? Dan mengirimi sms yang intinya sama saja?

FROM:'EvilKyu'

 _Yak! Ada apa denganmu? Tidak seperti biasanya kau ini! Aku jadi mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu tau? Kau tahu_ _saat bertemu Jongin_ _tadi_ _dia_ _malah diam saja seolah tak terjadi apa_ _2_ _! Aishh,_ _Kyungsoo_ _~ya sabarlah sedikit biar aku_ _dan member Suju_ _bujuk dia lagi agar mau menjelaskannya padamu~! Ottheo? Kau kalau seperti ini pasti lupa makan! Sudah makan sana! Jangan pikirkan hal ini oke^^_

Aish evilkyu satu ini! Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau dari tadi aku belum makan? Aigoo dan bagaimana juga aku tidak memikirkan hal ini jika dirinya dan yang lainnya mengirimiku sms terus tentang namja sialan itu?

FROM:'Fishy oppa' (Lee Donghae)

 _Cpcpcp, tak usah ambil pusing, berita itu hanya bohongan kok! Namja sialanmu itu tak akan mau menyakitimu, kau kan tahu dia begitu mencintaimu! H_ _e_ _he jadi dia tak akan mau melepaskanmu! Dan itu juga yang membuat_ _namja lain_ _susah untuk mendekatimu! H_ _e_ _he^^_ _kyungie_ _~ya_ _berikan senyuman hatimu untuku neeee hahaha:)_

hahaha, donghaee oppaaa bogoshippo, ditengah-tengah wamil bagaimana bisa dirinya tetap memperhatikankuuuu :') ya fishy oppa aku akan tersenyum oppa, tenang saajaa.

FROM:'Hunaahun'

 _Aigooo==" namja sialanmu itu memang keras kepala! Aku suruh dia menelpon atau sms denganmu saja tidak mau! Ckckck sabar ya_ _yeoja_ _setan, kau tahu kami mengkhawatirkan mu seperti ini karena jika sikap mu sudah begini percaya padaku kau akan minta putus dengannya ya kan? Dan kau jangan pernah bilang kau baik-baik saja bila kau ada diposisi saat ini, jangan berusaha bersikap seperti_ _tidak apa-apa_ _Kyungsoo~ya!_

Yayayaya sekali lagi dia memang benar tentang keadaanku sekarang ini. Hupt dan namja sialan itu tidak mau memberiku penjelasan tentang ini? apa gosip itu memang benar adanya dan bukan rumor melainkan fakta?

Aku menghela napas dan membuka lagi pesan-pesan, isinya sama saja. Dan aku melihat siapa yang mengirimiku sms, siiiiiiaaaaaaallllllllllll tak ada nama namja sialan yang mengirim sms kepadaku?

Jongin sialan apa kau benar berpacaran dengan Soojung? Apa kau telah melupakan aku? Kalau kau memang ingin berpacaran dengannya bilang jangan menujahku dari belakang seperti ini! Kalau kau begini kau telah menyakitiku untuk yang sekian kalinya! apa kau lelah denganku, jika iya aku juga lebih lelah darimu!

Aku masih memegang handphoneku haaah apa aku saja yang menghubungi dirinya? Arghh tapi bagaimana mungkin dia kan yang salah jadi dia yang harus menghubungiku! Tapi kalau dia memang tak menghubungi atau mengirim sms kepada ku bagaimana? Aigooo ARGHHH KAU! NAMJA SIALAN ITU KENAPA SELALU MEMBUATKU BEGINI? DASAR NAMJA SIALAN BABOO!

.

.

.

.

.

 **At Dorm EXO**

 **Jongin POV**

"yak! Kim Jongin! Cepat kau beritahu dia tentang ini semua, kau mau apa dia menjadi salah paham?"

aku menghela napasku, aku hanya diam mendengar teriakan Junmyeon hyung ini, apa aku harus memberi tahu dia tentang ini semua? Tapi bagaiman dengan yeoja pabo itu yang beritanya tengah diperbincangkan ditwitter dengan Jino, kalau ternyata dia saja tak memberi penjelasan denganku!

"aish kau itu benar-benar ya Kim Jongin! kau tahu reaksi dia sekarang ini berbeda dengan reaksi dia yang dulu! Kau kan tidak mau kehilangan dia, jadi kau beri tahu saja dia!"

aku mendesah pelan bagaimana mungkin mereka selalu menyalahiku kalau ternyata dia juga sama denganku? Apa maksudnya berita baru ini JINO SM THE BALLAD mempunyai GIRLFRIEND seorang trainee SM yang terdeteksi bernama Do Kyungsoo? Apa maksudnya? Kemudian ini juga ada foto mereka berdua yang tengah tertangkap kamera lagi jalan berdua? Apa maksudnya ini semua?

aku yang susah payah menyembunyikan identitasnya, mencoba melindunginya dari serbuan fans, selalu memakai penyamaran setiap pergi dengannya. tapi kenapa dia dengan mudahnya membawa Kyungsoo pergi tanpa memakai penyamaran? Apa dia sengaja melakukan ini semua agar Kyungsoo diakui publik sebagai kekasihnya? Bukan sebagai kekasihku? Dan lagi komentar para netizen yang mendukung mereka.

 _'_ _mereka pasangan yang cocok,_ _Kyungsoo_ _sangat cantik. Ku rasa dia sangat pantas dengan_ _Jino_ _yang tampan'_

 _'_ _Do Kyungsoo?_ _ku rasa dia cocok untuk_ _debut,_ _dia begitu cantik dan lagi mata indahnya yang katanya bukan hasil dari oplas, melainkan berasal dari keturunan_ _, urghhh cantik sekali!_ _'_

 _'_ _kita harus mencari tahu tentang_ _Do Kyungsoo_ _, kenapa dia bisa berpacaran dengan_ _Jino._ _'_

 _'_ _ckckck wajah dia kenapa bisa seperti malaikat? Pantas_ _Jino_ _jatuh cinta dengannya'_

 _'_ _aku khawatir hubungan mereka ini tak bertahan lama karena aku takut kalau ada namja idol lain akan melirik_ _Kyungsoo_ _~ssi'_

Huft aku mendesahhhh, para netizen saja mendukung mereka apalagi fans nya! memang sih tidak semua yang mendukung tapi hampir dari 880% publik mendukung mereka berdua. Apa kalau aku memberi tahu kalau kyungsoo kekasihku responnya juga begini?

 _'_ _kyaa aku mendukungmu oppa!'_

 _'_ _aigoo aku iri dengan wajahnya yang seperti malaikat, ku rasa keluarga_ _nya_ _keturunan_ _angel without wings_ _._ _'_

 _'_ _aigoo_ _Kyungsoo_ _~ssi kau kenapa bisa begitu cantik melibihi member_ _yeoja idol saat ini?_ _'_

ARGHHH APA-APAAN INI SEMUA? DIA ITU MILIKKU BUKAN MILIK JINO!

Aku menundukan wajahku mencoba berfikir jernih untuk sekarang ini. Hupt setidaknya Jongin~a kau harus memberitahu dia, tapi.. aishhhhhh kenapa jadi begini sih?

"OMOOOO HYUNG! SEE! LIHAT INI! INI BERITA TERBARU, 'JINO SM THE BALLAD mempunyai GIRLFRIEND seorang Trainee SM yang terdeteksi bernama Do Kyungsoo' aigoo kenapa jadi seperti ini?" teriakan dari Sehun itu langsung membuat shock semua orang yang ada disini, mereka semua refleks menatapku, aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman miris, akhirnya mereka tahu juga!

"Jongin~a gwencana?" Chanyeol terlihat memegang pundakku tapi aku langsung melepasnya

"aku ingin pergi!" ucapku membuat mereka terdiam ditempat, sebelum aku pergi aku melihat wajah khawatir mereka tapi aku tak hiraukan, aku melangkah menuju pintu dorm. Sebelum aku melangkah teriakan dari Jongdae hyung membuatku berhenti di tempat.

"JONGIN~AH DATANG DAN TEMUI DIA! KALIAN HANYA SALAH PAHAM! JANGAN BEGINI, HUPT BUANGLAH SIFAT GENGSIMU ITU, MENGALAHLAH SEDIKIT" aku terdiam,

Aku mendongakkan kepala menatap langit-langit rumah, lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi untuk pergi.

Apakah hubungan kami memang harus berakhir?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **haiii sebelum tahun baru pengen post ff lama dilaptop, keke tulisan SMP jadi alay alay gituu. ini bisa dibilang lanjutan yg LOVE HATE ngehehe, yeoja babo dan namja sialan pengen putusss asiiik! -_-**

 **okey kalo responnya tinggi bakal segera post chap berikutnya, amin moga lu pada suka sama ini dan gue harep lu pada support author favorite gue Lovelrin, cerita die diplagiat seenaknya sama orang .. ck padahal kemarin yg berulah cuma satu dan ternyata banyak banget yg berulah plagiat seenaknya -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dumb Ace note to Lovelrin :**

adik lovy. andai lu tahu gue sedih baca pemberitahuan itu, andai lu tahu gue rasanya bener" pengen nyekek si plagiat, hmm #peluk.  
adik gue tau gimana perasaan lu, gue ngerti gimana rasanya cerita yg lu bikin susah-susah dari nol dan tiba-tiba ada yg melagiat seenak jidat tanpa izin, gue udah bilang gue fans lu kan? dan dengan adanya kasus plagiat ini lagi, gue bener" gak ngerti sama sekali, satu kasus kemarin aja udah main adu otak dan ternyata ada lagi pihak yg berulah, okey itu sebagai tanda kalo CERITA YG LU BUAT BAGUS! KARYA LU BESAR! KARYA LU KEREN DAN BERHARGA BANGET! makanya ada yg sampe plagiat seenak jidat.  
ada banyak penulis lain yg gue baca tapi yg gue kenal paling jauh hanya lu, cuma lu sejauh ini yg gue kenal ramah sama readersnya, cuma lu yg bales review dengan kata panjang lebar walau review yg diberinya cuma sebatas kata 'lanjut', cuma lu yg selama ini gue perhatiin nyapa readers dengan lembut dengan kesopanan dan easy going nya sifat lu, cuma lu author favorite yg bikin gue pengen deket sama lu, kepribadian lu bagus, dan karya lu semuaya diatas rata-rata dan lu gak pernah sombong.

dan Summer Trap, cerita kaisoo GS yg menjadi favorite sepanjang masa dikamus hidup gue, summer trap yg bikin gue jatuh hati sama karakter jongin dan kyungsoo, summer trap dengan tingkah kaisoo yg selalu bikin gue kebawa, penjabaran yg betul" keren, momment yg gak akan bisa lupa, quote quote yg bikin tercengang dan eksekusi luar biasa ketika kyungsoo jatuh cinta sama jongin, BIG APPLAUSE. semua ide yg lu masukin ke cerita itu bener" perfect.

andai lu tau betapa gue kagum sama pribadi lu dan sama semua karya lu, tapi... ternyata ada yg plagiat cerita lu, lagi! gak sekali dua kali dan hampir semua cerita lu yg diplagiat.  
daebak.  
daebak.  
daebak.  
gila banget yg melagiat cerita lu lovy, gue tau lu coba diem dan gak beri tau link yg plagiat karena lu mau melindungi mereka? orang kayak gitu gak bisa dilindungi say... gue bisa beri nasehat lagi sama orang yg berani melagiat kayak kasus kemarin, gue bisa belain lu lagi sama temen lainnya kayak yg di fb. kasus kemarin selesai dan ada lagi.. what the ffuck banget. sumpah adik sabar, be strong.

gue selalu tunggu lu, semoga lu baca PM nantinya dan lu baca fanfiction persembahan gue buat lu yaaaa :) I Love You saengieee :')


End file.
